Chapter 1
“It’s about time.” A hooded figure gestured towards the dark and cloudy night sky. Beside him was another cloaked figure, who let out a sigh as he rose to his feet. Above them, a thunderstorm was subsiding after an hour of unusually consistent electric flashes. The first figure spoke clearly. “Vincent, there is no need for you to come. I can handle this easily.” “Better safe than sorry. Especially since our friend down there will be quite sorry soon,” Vincent responded. Beneath the bottom of his hood flashed a large grin. The two stood on the roof of a tall building, staring intently at an alleyway two blocks away beneath them. It was nighttime, and the usually lively city was quiet. The thunderstorm had caused a power outage; every streetlamp was dark and every building appeared abandoned. “Pitch black darkness. The perfect setting for hunting. Eh, Hunter?” Vincent, still grinning, nudged his partner. “Exactly. I can handle this by myself. You should prepare for the next target,” Hunter replied. He turned a knob attached to a large, silver watch on his wrist. “Next target? The hate guy? He’d just get sent straight to Celeste. I’ve seen enough of those angry psychics already. But I haven’t seen a lightning user before.” Vincent cocked his head to the side, staring at a sudden movement from the alleyway they were watching. He continued, “Besides, I’m mainly here to make sure you don’t draw too much attention. Without their internet or power, I’m pretty sure the residents here are just waiting for something to distract them.” They continued to watch the alleyway. Small flashes of light flickered every few seconds. Suddenly, a crackle of lightning filled the sky, illuminating the pitch black night. The two hooded figures continued to watch the alleyway, now lit up by a swirling vortex of jagged electricity. A figure could be seen at the epicenter. “Looks like the target’s not afraid of drawing attention,” Vincent calmly noted, amidst the cacophony of high pitched jolts in the direction of his gaze. “We should probably take her out before the folks here get suspicious.” “Like I said, I can handle this easily on my own.” Hunter replied, maintaining a stoic expression on his hooded face. Vincent shook his head as he spoke, an air of impatience growing in his voice. “Look, I know you have your own extraction technique. But the target can be taken out in seconds. Do we really have to draw this out just to satisfy that bizarre craving of yours?” “You know the quality of the targets I bring in. They’re already at their peak,” Hunter retorted. Vincent opened his mouth to reply, but his response was cut short by a ball of lightning shooting out from the swirling electric mass below. The lightning cluster shot skywards and split off into two jagged bolts that hurtled directly towards the two cloaked figures on the roof. A crackling explosion of light hit the rooftop. The Hunter walked over to the charred spot on the roof where the bolt aimed at him had hit. The attack hit the exact spot he was at. Yet somehow, in an instant he was on the other side of the rooftop. Vincent hovered in the sky above him. “Well isn’t that something. The target knew our exact locations.” Vincent chuckled, floating effortlessly above the scorched ground where the other bolt hit. He turned towards Hunter. “Instantaneous teleportation?” Vincent inquired, “Did you switch your gloves?” “The target is much more insightful and skilled than I had thought,” Hunter said, his voice taking on a deep tone that seemed to be brimming with excitement and malice combined. “Go after the other target. I’ll personally handle this one.” Vincent floated in front of him. “Like I said, I’m here to-” Vincent’s stopped midway. Two red pupils glowed in the darkness of the Hunter’s hooded face. Vincent sighed. “Alright, you do that.” He floated up and away from the roof. Away from the lightning storm brewing in the alleyway. As he hovered through the night sky, a shriek resounded from the distance behind him. Next Chapter